ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout
In Fallout, the Extreme Ghostbusters face an escalating situation against a ghost who feeds on radioactive energy. As Egon struggles with bills and modifying the equipment, the ghost becomes more and more powerful with each meal. Cast Radioactive Ghost Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Slimer Andrea Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Spirits of North America Radioactive Hazard Suits Roland's Mustang Radiation Detector Locations Salt Lake City Firehouse New York City College Memorial Hospital Isotope Research Center Long Island South Shore Nuclear Power Plant Plot Several workers gathered at a site on a mountain in Utah. One worker ignited a pile of dynamite. The party donned their radioactive hazard suits and went inside the cavern. The worker with the Geiger meter noted near zero readings. The other worker didn't believe it. The geo-studies indicated huge deposits of uranium in the mountain. The worker with the meter declared someone screwed up. The party went in deeper. They paused at a deposit that looked like it was eaten away. Suddenly, the meter spiked and a glowing creature came up behind them and roared. At the Firehouse, Egon was becoming impatient with Janine. It was almost time for Janine to leave for something. Janine wanted to show Egon a couple more things. They went to the refrigerator where Janine showed him pre-made meals labeled "breakfast," "lunch," and "dinner." Slimer was snacking in a pan. Janine sent him away. A horn honked outside. It was Janine's taxi cab. Egon waited at the front desk. Janine handed Egon a list of anything she may have forgotten to mention like bills or where the spare keys were. Egon thanked her and tried to send her off to catch her flight. Janine remembered the phone bill still had to be paid. Egon assured her he would drop off payment at the phone company. Janine warned him it was a final notice and the payment had to be made before 3 pm. Slimer guided Janine to the cab. Egon bid her goodbye and well wishes to her sister Doris. Egon and Slimer closed the door and exhaled in relief. Elsewhere in the city, at Science Hall on New York City College campus, a student named Andrea looked for her professor. She wanted to talk about her term paper. The professor was too busy working with a radioactive isotope and warned her to stay outside. The creature from Utah entered the room. It knocked the professor aside then stole and ingested the isotope. It promptly left the room and phased through the chalkboard. The professor went to the phone and asked for the Ghostbusters' phone number. Back at the Firehouse, the office area was in disarray. Roland couldn't find the computer back up tapes and Egon had no idea where it was. He believed it was on Janine's list but he lost it. Garrett was shocked at the mess. Egon vented and became alarmed everything was falling apart because Janine was gone for only a few days. Kylie corrected him. Janine was only gone since the morning. The phone rang from somewhere. Egon found it on the chair. It was the professor. Kylie got some really strange flux from the broken isotope chamber. Roland thought it was just the radiation giving the P.K.E. Meter a false reading. Roland turned to the professor and asked for confirmation he saw a ghost. Eduardo guessed it was just frat kids doing a hazing thing. The professor sarcastically noted he'd seen numerous frat members eat radioactive isotopes then pass through walls. Garrett found slime left on the chalkboard and collected a sample. Eduardo declared the ghost was as good as caught. In Memorial Hospital, a nurse spoke to a patient in bandages and a cast. She assured him he'd recover in a few days and back on the slopes. The patient saw the creature pass by in the hallway and panicked. The nurse thought he was just frustrated with his current predicament. The creature entered a Radiology room and consumed vats of radioactive waste. The slime sample was analyzed in Egon's lab. It wasn't like anything seen before. Egon admitted he never saw it before either. It was a new mutant strain with a cellular composition similar to that of uranium. Kylie entered the lab and revealed a Salt Lake City newspaper article from the previous week. Some miners excavated a large uranium deposit but found it was all gone then they encountered a bizarre apparition. Egon concluded the ghost was a mountain spirit trapped inside the mountain near the uranium then over time it adapted to eating the deposits. The miners accidentally released the ghost. Garrett hadn't considered the inherent danger this ghost posed and thought it was just another zap and trap. Egon warned them if the ghost ate enough isotopes, it could become toxic enough to generate emanations lethal enough to destroy major population centers. Egon proceeded to the sleeping quarters and searched for the old team's radioactive hazard suits. The Ghostbusters staked out at the Isotope Research Center, the second largest storehouse of isotopes in the northeast. Kylie believed the ghost would go for the closer locale than the overall largest storehouse in Norfolk, Virginia. The P.K.E. Meter lit up and the ghost was sighted going through a section of electrical fence. Garrett shot down a portion of the fence and the team went in after the ghost. The Ghostbusters found the ghost ingesting isotopes and opened fire. However, the ghost started feeding on the Proton Streams and increasing in size. The ghost cornered them. They tossed their packs to the ghost and ran for it. Once the ghost was finished it descended through the floor. Back at the Firehouse, the team regrouped. Egon proposed they had to alter the protons by reconfiguring the nuclear cores to fire hybrid inert isotopes. The inert isotopes would bond with the free floating electrons in the radioactive isotopes the creature was imbued with and render them insert, too. However, only a handful of scientists knew how the formula to synthesize the isotopes. Egon had a long Internet search ahead of him. Some time later, Egon revealed he couldn't connect the modem to the Internet. Garrett declared the phone lines were dead and he wanted a pizza. Roland realized Egon forgot to pay the phone bill. Kylie and Eduardo drove around Long Island and kept track of the ghost's movement. Kylie elbowed Eduardo awake. Roland called up the front desk and told Egon he managed to reroute the phone line from the corner phone booth to the Firehouse. Egon connected to the Internet. Garrett informed them Kylie radioed in from Long Island. Egon determined the ghost was headed for the South Shore Nuclear Power Plant and could become too powerful to stop. Garrett and Roland left for Long Island but Egon hadn't synthesized the isotopes yet. The Mustang arrived at the power plant amid an evacuation. The team reunited and entered the facility. All they had were their wits to combat the ghost. Kylie observed the ghost was circling the core. Roland got an idea and ran up to the control room while the others tried to distract it. Kylie grabbed a fire hose but the valve was rusted. Eduardo grabbed a fire extinguisher and blasted the ghost. The ghost was startled and backed away from the door to the core. The others grabbed extinguishers and joined in. Roland found a technician in the room and alerted him of the attack then asked if there was a way to isolate the core. The technician pointed to a set of controls designed to seal everything off in case of an accident. Kylie, Eduardo, and Garrett ran out of propellent and were forced to run away. They joined Roland in the control room. Roland wanted to use a controlled meltdown to fuse the ghost to the core and destroy it. The plan was a bust and they were forced to evacuate from the power plant. The ghost emerged as big as the building itself and lurched towards Virginia. They were out of ideas but luckily, Egon arrived in a taxi. He unloaded the packs from the trunk but forgot to bring money with him to pay the driver. The driver took on look at the ghost and drove away without collecting his $43.85. The team took the packs and prepared to fire. Egon warned if the isotopes became unstable, they would set off a chain reaction that would detonate with the ferocity of 20 Megaton Hydrogen Bombs. The team paused then opened fire on the ghost. It detonated but the cloud emitted was non-radioactive. The isotopes were inert and the ghost was back to its original form. Kylie threw a Trap down into the blast crater and captured the ghost. Back at the Firehouse, Janine returned early before Monday and saw everything was in working order. Egon boasted he and Slimer ran a tight ship. However, Janine opened the closet to put her coat away and bunch of stuff spilled out. The team kept eating their pizza as Janine gave in and hugged Egon while Slimer shed a tear. Quotes Trivia *Janine leaves for several days to visit her sister, Doris.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 03:14-03:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Goodbye, Janine. Say hello to your sister, Doris, for me." **Doris may have been among the Melnitz Family seen in the The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" *The original Ghostbusters also encountered a mutated Native American spirit, in "Follow That Hearse" *The team utilizes the original Ghostbusters' old radioactive hazard suits in this episode. *Kylie mentions the naval base in Norfolk, Virginia as the largest storehouse of isotopes.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 08:04-08:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The naval base in Norfolk, Virginia where they outfit the nuclear-powered subs." This is in reference to the Naval Station Norfolk. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Fallout01.jpg Fallout02.jpg Fallout03.jpg Fallout04.jpg Fallout05.jpg Fallout06.jpg Fallout07.jpg Fallout08.jpg Fallout09.jpg Fallout10.jpg Fallout11.jpg Fallout12.jpg Fallout13.jpg Fallout14.jpg Fallout15.jpg Fallout16.jpg Fallout17.jpg Fallout18.jpg Fallout19.jpg Fallout20.jpg Fallout21.jpg Fallout22.jpg Fallout23.jpg Fallout24.jpg Fallout25.jpg Fallout26.jpg Fallout27.jpg Fallout28.jpg Fallout29.jpg Fallout30.jpg Collages and Edits GhostbustersinFalloutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RadioactiveGhostinFalloutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TrapinFalloutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode